


the notebook

by charjace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: the journal & it's last entry
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	the notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the pain of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615530) by [charjace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace). 



> i completely forgot i was wanting to circle back to the notebook in the fanfic _the pain of us_ so here it is

Luke’s old room looked exactly how he had left it the night he ran away from home; he feels guilty – still to this day about having run out on them. They didn’t deserve that, they loved him and he loved them back. The door to his room was shut, and Reggie was at his side holding his hand. His _ boyfriend _ , his  _ soulmate _ was here with him, and it got him remembering – reluctantly, he let go of Reggie’s hand before walking towards the closet in his room. Opening the door, he reaches up for the small box on the shelve and pulls it down, lifting off the lid, Luke see’s the notebook laying there.

“A hidden notebook?” Reggie muses, walking over to Luke, looking over his shoulder.

When Luke moved to sit on his bed, Reggie followed and sat next to him. “Sort of. I started this when I was six. I kind of forgot about it, but here,” Luke grabs it out before handing it towards Reggie, “It was meant for you.”

Confused, Reggie grabbed hold of the book before skimming through it. A lot of it was not readable, but there were words he could make out, like _ soulmate _ ,  _ I hope you’re okay, _ _ love, Reggie.  _ As he went further, as they got older, he finds the last few entries and they were the ones that he could read better, Luke had been thinking carefully about his words.

_ Hey soulmate, I hope you’re okay, you went through a lot of pain today. I'm sorry you went through that. I hope whatever it is, it gets better. I know this is a sad thought, because if it is true, it means me and Alex have been blind to it, but... I kind of wish you my friend Reggie, because, I fell for him. I know, it’s rare to fall for someone who isn’t your soulmate, which is why I want you to be him, but at the same time – knowing he’s hurting like this? It hurts me to think of that. But, hey, having a guy soulmate wouldn’t be so weird. Alex’s is going to be a guy, he told me so today. Falling for someone who isn’t your soulmate can be great, but... sometimes it’s bad. So, next time I see Reggie and if he’s bruised, I think I would know. _

_ You’re not Reggie. I’m sorry. I don’t know if I can love you, if I love him. I won’t tell him, I’m not going to be selfish, he deserves to find his true soulmate. I'm sorry. _

“You... really wanted it to be  _ me?” _

_ “ _ I wasn’t lying Reg,” Luke presses a kiss to Reggie’s cheek.

“I love you,” Reggie says, and Luke smiles before pressing a soft kiss to Reggie’s lips.

“I love you too,” Another quick kiss before Luke moves to place the notebook and box back into the closet.

The pair decide to lay on Luke’s old bed, cuddling together and pressing soft kisses to each other's lips until they were needed back at the studio.


End file.
